Between Love and Hate
by Princess Sere14
Summary: As Serena she can't stand Darien but as Sailor Moon she is in love with Tuxedo Mask. Unknown to her they are both the same person. What will she do when she finds out? Will she love or hate him?
1. Default Chapter

Between Love and Hate  
Summary: As Serena she can't stand Darien but as Sailor Moon she is in love with Tuxedo Mask. Unknown to her they are both the same person. What will she do when she finds out? Will she love or hate him?  
  
--Arcade--  
  
"Brat!"  
"Jerk!"  
"Klutz!"  
"Snob!"  
As usual Serena and Darien were having their daily argument at the arcade . People stopped what they were doing to watch.  
"Crybaby!"  
"Minus zero personality."  
"Guys!" Andrew yelled. "Stop it already."  
"But he started it!"  
"But she started it!" they both exclaimed in unison, pointing their fingers at each other.  
"Oh for crying out loud! You guys are acting like a couple of five year olds!" Andrew yelled.  
"Sorry." they both mumbled.  
"You guys should know beter and act your age." Andrew continued.  
'He sounds just like my dad when Sammy and I fight.' Serena thought.  
"And Darien you are 18 years old and you should know better. Serena you should just ignore him." Andrew continued his rant sounding more like a father any second. "Got that?" he finally asked.  
A smile tugged at Serena's soft pink lips. Serena lowered her head before replying "Yes daddy." Not able to hold back her laughter any longer Serena bust out into giggles. Darien began to laugh along with her.  
"I'm..sorry Andrew...but you...sound...just like...my...father..." Serena managed to say between gasp of laughter.  
"She's right Drew." Darien agreed.  
Serena stopped laughing. "Did I just here you agree with me?" Serena asked.  
"Yeah...well for once you made a pretty good point meatball head."  
Serena made a face. "You are such a jerk." she said.  
"At least I'm not a crybaby."  
"You know what? I'm not even going to argue with you." Serena said picking up her bag. She turned and stalked out of the door.  
  
---Late at night---  
"Wake up Serena. Serena." Luna called as she pawed at the blond girl sleeping peacefully.  
"Not now Luna. I'm in the middle of a really good dream." Serena mumbled.  
"If you don't get up right now I am going to claw your face!" Luna exclaimed opening her sharp claws.  
Serena jumped up. "Alright. Alright. I'm up! What do you want?" Serena whined.   
"There's a monster in the park. The other scouts need your help."  
"The park, how original." Serena mumbled. Serena grabbed her broach and softy shouted (so she wouldn't wake up her parents and Sammy) "Moon cosmic power!"  
  
---Park---  
  
The other scouts were having a difficult time with keeping the monster from blasting them away when Serena arrived.   
"About time!" Mars yelled.  
"Give me a break Mars!" Serena yelled back at her.  
"How dare you interupt my sleep. I'm the champion of love and justice and I shall punish you!"  
"Moon tiera ma-" Serena was cut off as the trash can looking monster shot a bolt of energy at her. Serena froze. Just when she thought she was done for someone grabbed her waist and pulled her to the ground a body was on top of hers shielding her from any danger.  
"Tuexdo mask would you mind getting off if me?" Serena asked being crushed beneath him.  
Quickly Tuexdo mask got up. "Sorry." Getting back to the present problem he said " Sailor moon finish off this nega-monster!"  
"Right! Moon tiera magic!" Serena yelled aiming her tiera at the monster. The monster fell and turned into ashes.  
"Yes! We showed that nega-creep!" Sailor moon cried. Serena looked around. Tuxedo mask was nowhere in sight. "I got to go. See you tomorrow!" Serena yelled jumping to the building top. Serena raced from building top to building top hoping to find Tuexdo mask. Just about when she had lost all hope she spotted him on the next building.  
"Tuxedo Mask!" she yelled.  
"He turned around looking for the owner of the voice.  
"I'm...glad...I...caught...you." Serena panted.  
"Is something rong Sailor moon?" Tuxedo mask asked instantly concerned, walking closer to her.  
"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life." Serena said gazing at the gorgeous man in front of her.  
"No problem. It's my job."  
"There's something I've been wanting to do for a while but I'm not sure I should. I don't want you to be mad at me." Serena said looking down at her hands.  
Tuexdo mask put his hand beneath the blonds chin and lifted it until she met his gaze. "Try me." he said with a smile.  
Serena put her arms arm around his neck and pulled his face toward hers until their lips met Tuxedo Mask responded back to her kiss. His tongue teased her lips before sliding into her mouth to caress her tongue. After what seemed like an eternity the two pulled away from each other gasping for air.  
"See I didn't mind." Tuexdo Mask said with a sly smile.  
"You knew that's what I wanted to do, didn't you?"  
"I can't help I'm irresistable."  
"Why you.." Serena smacked Tuxedo mask on the arm.  
"Hey! I was only kidding" he said putting his hands up in protest.  
"Hmm..in that case I owe you an apology." Serena said grabbing Tuxedo Mask and pulling him until she was against him.  
Serena planted her lips firmly against his. Tuxedo Mask soon began planting butterfly kisses down her neck slowly and tantalizingly. She let out a moan of satisfaction. She began kissing his neck tenderly. The two made out for quite a while.  
---Next morning---  
  
"Oh man!" Serena complained looking into the mirror. On the left side on her neck was a hicky. 'How am I going to hide this from my parents?' she wondered. ' I guess Tuxedo mask and I got carried aay last night.'  
Serena began looking frantically through the contents of her drawers. She only had a few items of make uo since her dad hardly ever let her wear make up. Finding a powder Serena began applying it to the purplish area. Although the powder covered it some it was still clearly visible. "No. What am I going to do?" Serena cried. Eyeing her hair Serena thought 'If I take down my hair it will cover it so thatit is not visible. Serena removed the pins holding up her "meatballs" letting her golden strands fall to the ground. ' I hope this works.' she silently prayed.  
---later that day---  
  
Serena sighed in releif as she made her way done the street to the arcade. She had made it all day without anyone figuring out what she was trying to hide. Serena opened the arcade door and walked over to Andrew who was behind the counter at the moment.  
"Hi Andrew!"  
"Hi Serena!" Andrew looked at her suspiously for a moment making Serena uncofortable.  
' He knows something.' Serena thought worridly.  
"Why is your hair down?"  
"I- ah.. thought it was time for a change." Serena quickly answered.  
Andrew gave her an I don't beleive you look. "Lean forward." he said.  
Serena obidently leaned forward. Andrew pulled back her hair until he found what he was looking for. " Who did this to you?!" Andrew roared.  
' I should have known he would have been suspious and get this overprotected.' "My boyfriend." she whimpered.  
"Boyfriend? Since when do you have a boyfriend?" Andrew cried.  
"I was kind of wondering that myself." a deep voice said from behind Serena.  
Serena groaned. "Not now. Why do you have to be here right now?"  
"It's a free country and I'm still waiting to here your answer." Darien said sitting himself on the stool next to her.  
" Actually it's none of your business Darien but since I'm in a good mood I'll tell you about him. We recently started going out," Serena began.  
"He is such a total hottie! He is the cute, herioc, and mysterious kind of guy, you know like a young James Bond sort of guy." Serena said her eyes shining with happiness as she explained more about her boyfriend.  
Darien felt jelousy coming over him as he listened to Serena describe this guy. Although he had Sailormoon he couldn't help but want Serena too.  
When Serena finished gushing about her boyfriend Andrew was no longer angry. "He sounds nice but if he hurts you" Andrew began going back into his big brother mode "I will kill him."  
And ofcouse Darien had to put his to sense in by saying "Why would a guy like that like you?"  
Serena's face became red with anger "Are you impling that it isn't possible for guys to be in love with me and I don't deserve to be loved by a guy?!"  
At that moment Darien said something he would regret " That is exactly what I am saying."  
"Of all the audacity," Serena said rising from her stool "I hate you!" she hissed as she ran out of the arcade befroe he could see her cry.  
Her words "I hate you!" rang in Darien's ears. 'What have I just done?' Darien thought in dispair.  
------------------------------------------  
  
What will happen next? Review and you will find out.  
~Princess Sere14~ 


	2. Plans

Between Love and Hate chapter 2: Plans  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and the others but this story does belong to me.  
  
~Darien's P.O.V.~  
"I hate you!" her words rang in his mind, tormenting him to no end, hours after Serena had said those dreaded words. Ofcourse he had called her names before and she had gotten angry, it was just for fun though, and ofcourse she had called him names in response to his, but never once did she say she hated him. 'Why did I open my big mouth and say that she doesn't deseve to be loved? Why?' he said scolding himself, not being able to forget those words.  
  
~Temple~  
  
"Where is that meatball head?" Raye demanded impatiently stalking across the floor.  
"Maybe she forgot about the meeting." Ami suggested meely.  
"I reminded her this morning! How could she forget?!"  
At that moment Serena stumled into the temple, her eyes still red from crying. "Sorry I'm late." she muttered before seating herself next to Mina.  
"What's wrong?" Raye asked her anger vanishing and concern replacing it. She knew Serena rarely ever cried and when she did it meant something was seriously wrong.  
Serena's lips quivered slightly as memories of earlier came back. Slowly she began her story. By the time she finished Lita was ready to kill.  
"How dare he!" Lita roared clenching her fist. "I am going to find him and make him pay for what he did to you! No one gets away with hurting my friends!" Lita exclaimed jumping up from her seat.  
"Wait Lita!" Serena said grabbing the brunnets hand. Lita looked at her questioningly. "As much as I would like to see Darien pay, I would prefer to try a non-violent way first..." Serena trailed off as she looked up at Lita, who at the moment didn't look quite satisfied with her solution. "And if that doesn't work you can beat him up." Serena added.  
Lita smiled at this. "Alright." she agreed.  
"What do you plan to do?" Amy asked.  
"I'm not quite sure." Serena said as she sat next to Mina. "All I know is I want to make him feel like I do."  
"Hello, the one with the answer is right next to you." Mina said. Serena and the others looked at her skeptically. "Has everyone forgotten that I am the goddess of love? And obviously this is a matter that deals with love."  
"Alright what do you have in mind?" Serena asked eagerly.  
"I got a plan but I have something I have to explain to you first. So here it is...."  
  
~Late at night~  
  
Sailor Moon and the other scouts watched as the nega-monster turned to ashes. "See you guys tomorrow!" Sailor Moon yelled as she jumped to the roof top where Tuxedo Mask awaited her.  
"Hey baby." Tuxedo Mask greeted Sailor Moon as he wrapped his arms around her. "Let's continue where we left off last night." Tuxedo Mask whispered in her ear. Slowly he began to kiss her jawline and made his way down to her neck. "What's this?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he found the purple mark on her pale neck.  
"You know very well what it is, you did it." Sailor Moon said with her hands on her hips. A smile spread across the ebony haired man's lips. "It's not funny, I had to hide it all day but apparently I didn't do it well enough..."  
"You mean until now?"  
"No, that idiot at the arcade found out and so did my big brother."  
"Idiot?" he questioned. 'That sounds like what Serena calls me but a million other people call other people idiots to, so I guess it's just a considence.' Darien thought as he listend to her explain.  
Serena shivered. "Yeah he's going to pay tomorrow though." the blond said with a mischeivious glint in her eyes as she shivered again. Tuxedo Mask wrapped his arms tighter around the petite blond.  
"It's getting kind of cold out here, let's say we go back to my apartment and I'll make you some hot chocolate and you can tell me more abou this guy and that plan of yours." Tuxedo Mask said with a smile.  
"Alright."  
  
~Arcade (next day)~   
  
Serena stode into the arcade the next afternoon, prepared and confident of what she was going to do. The others and her had gone over each detail carefully until their plan was fool proof.  
She spied the ebony haired man at the counter sipping his coffee. A smile crept over her lips as she got closer and closer to him until she was right behind him. "Darien?" she whispered as seductively as she could into his ear. She saw him stiffen at her words. "I have something for you..."  
  
-------------------  
  
Muhaha...cliffhanger. What could Serena have in store for Darien? Review and you will find out what happens next. 


	3. Heart Break

Between Love and Hate Chapter 3  
  
"Darien...." she whispered seductively into his ear. She wrapped her slender arms around him. "I have something for you." She felt him stiffen at her words, but he quickly composed himself.  
  
"Good, because I have something for you." Darien said whirling around to face the blond. When he saw her his eyes bulged and his jaw dropped. His eyes roved over her body, slowly drinking her apperance in. She was wearing a leather skirt that only came to mid-thigh, a pink tank top that showed off her flat creamy stomach, and stilleto shoes that seemed to lengthen her creamy legs. Serena smiled in satisfaction as he looked her over.  
  
"You were saying?" Serena asked innocently.  
  
Darien snapped his jaw shut and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "You look-"  
  
"-like you should go home and change into something less revealing." a deep male voice interupted from behind her.  
  
Serena turned to face the owner of the voice. "Andrew I thought today was your day off?" Serena questioned, her face turning red.  
  
"It was until Ken got sick and I had to take his shift today, but that's not the point. The point is that those clothes are too revealing."  
  
"I'm a big girl Amdrew-"  
  
"I can see that," Andrew smirked, then his smirk turned into a frown "and just about everything else too. Which is why I think you should change.. If your father were to see you he'd hit the roof."  
  
"I got out of the house looking like this didn't I?" Serena said flashing him a smile.  
  
"Your father let you out of the house wearing tha?" Andrew said arching an eyebrow.  
  
Serena sighed. "Well he wasn't exactly there when I left, but still..... I'm here, aren't I? Now if you don't mind I'd like to finish my conversation with Darien." Serena said turning back to Darien. "You were saying?"  
  
"I have something for you." he repeated. "Do you want it?" he asked with a mysterious smile.  
  
"What is it?" Serena asked cautiously.  
  
"Just say yes...I know you'll like it." Darien replied with the same mysterious smile.  
  
"I want to know what it is first." Serena persisted.  
  
"Fine if you don't want it..." Darien trailed off and slowly began turning around to face the counter, knowing very well that Serena couldn't stand not knowing something.  
  
'What about the plan?' Her mind questioned. 'Forget the plan! I want to know what he has for me!' Serena was intrigued by the mystery. Serena placed her hand on his arm and he looked up at her. "Yes?" he questioned.  
  
"I know I'll probably end up regretting this but...yes"  
  
Darien grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap and pressed his lips firmly against hers. He deepened the kiss when he felt her respond.  
  
'What are you doing?! What about Tuxedo Mask?!!' Her mind screamed. Serena jerked away from Darien and backed away from him.  
  
"I have a boyfriend. This should have never happened!" Serena cried in a shaky voice as she ran out of the arcade.  
  
"I know what you mean. I know what you mean." Darien mumbled. 'I have sailor moon but I can't help wanting Serena too.'  
  
~Night time~  
  
Sailor Moon hopped to the roof top where Tuxedo Mask awaited her. "Hey baby." He said wrapping his arms around her. He gently kissed her neck leaving a trail of kisses down her. Serena couldn't help but feel guilty. Here was Tuxedo Mask pouring out his love for her in his passionate kisses and she didn't deserve it after what had happened today. True, it had been Darien that kissed her but the thing was she had kissed him back and...liked it. Kissing him had somehow felt oddly familiar, like she had done it before. She felt like a horrible person for being anything but true to Tuxedo Mask, that's why she had made a decision...to tell him.   
  
She stiffened and backed away from him. Confusion flickered through the masked heroes sapphire eyes. "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No...but I did."  
  
Tuxedo Mask noted the serious tone in her voice. "Maybe we should go back to my place and talk," the ebony haired man suggested.  
  
"No." Serena said instantly. She remembered that last time they had gone to his place to talk about her plan for what she had planned for the "idiot" that made her life miserable, they had ended up making out on his couch instead.  
  
"Alright." Tuxedo Mask conceded. "What is it that you want to tell me then?"  
  
"I...kissed another guy." Serena looked down at her hands, too ashamed to look at Tuxedo Mask in the face. Silence passed between the two for what seemed like hours to Serena. Was he that mad that he wouldn't speak to her? Serena wondered. Serena tore her gaze from her hands and forced herself to meet Tuxedo Mask's gaze.  
  
Finally he spoke. "Since you've been honest with me I guess I should be honest with you too. I kissed another girl today." He paused as he looked at the hurt expression on the blond's face.  
  
"You weren't going to tell me, where you?" She questioned.  
  
"I didn't see the need to upset you when I really had no idea myself on why I kissed her." Tuxedo Mask answered.  
  
"So...what do you think we should do?"  
  
"Well, I think we just need time apart to figure out how we feel about these other people-"  
  
"You mean break-up?" Sailor Moon asked her eyes watering.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But I don't want to break-up and figure out how I feel about this guy. I just want to forget that that kiss ever occurred. I want to be with you." the blond whimpered.  
  
Tuxedo Mask backed away and prepared to leave. "It's all for the best." he shouted over his shoulder and then he was gone. Sailor Moon fell to her knees and broke down in sobs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena walked slowly into the arcade, with her head down. She felt dozens of eyes on her as she entered but at that moment she really did not care. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were wrinkled and not in the best shape. All in all she looked like something that the cat had dragged in. She knew that the break-up with Tuxedo Mask was going to be hard on her but she had no idea that it would hurt this much.  
  
Since the break-up three days ago Serena had lost her appetite, lost interest in her favorite activities like playing video games and gossiping with friends, not to mention she no longer cared about her appearance.   
  
'Why bother ironing my clothes or brushing my hair if I'm no longer going to see Tuxedo Mask? What's the point of it all without him?' she thought poignantly.  
  
Her attitude had also changed greatly, she had went from the optimistic, cheerful girl she had been to bitter and sad. Unconsciously she made her way over to the counter and sat down on a stool. She hadn't really planed on ever coming back to the arcade after the scene with Darien but she needed Andrew's advice.  
  
She could have gone to her friends if she had wanted pity and be filled with false hopes but she did not want any more of that. She wanted someone who who understood her and be objective. She knew when it came down to it she could count on him be objective.  
  
"Serena?" Andrew questioned, unsure if this was the girl he had known for years. Serena looked up at the sandy blond, sadness filling her eyes.  
  
"Hey Drew." Serena mumbled. Andrew was taken back by her mood, never in all the years that he had known the blond had he ever seen her sad.  
  
At the moment he was unsure of what to say so he attempted to lighten the mood. "Man you look just about as good as old Darien here." Andrew joked.  
  
"Huh?" Serena said, shooting Andrew a quizzical look.  
  
Andrew gestured to the stool to the right of Serena. Serena slowly turned her head to the right and let out a groan. Without realizing it she had sat next to Darien. "Great. Just great." Serena muttered.  
  
Darien looked every bit as terrible as Serena did. His clothes were wrinkled, he face pale and sallow like he hadn't eaten in days and a three day shadow covered his chin.  
  
"So what's the matter Sere?"  
  
Serena took a deep breath to steady her voice before beginning. "My boyfriend-"  
  
"So help me if he's hurt you I'll kick his butt!" Andrew growled, interrupting Serena.  
  
"Drew, he broke up with me." Serena said gulping back a sob.  
  
"Awwww Serena. This guy didn't deserve you. You'll find a guy someday, much better than him that will make you happy." Andrew said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I loved him." Serena whispered. Serena's mood turned suddenly as she faced Darien. "You know all of this is your fault!"  
  
"My fault?"  
  
"Do you know why my boyfriend broke up with me?!" Serena demanded. "Because you kissed me."  
  
"And how did he know that *we* kissed and for the record you kissed me back."  
  
"I told him." Serena glared at Darien. "Don't give me that look like I'm stupid." she said her glare intensifying.   
  
"Well you must be stupid to have told him." Darien said arching an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm not stupid, just honest. I just don't believe that you can have a great relationship without having honesty." Serena stated.  
  
"Serena's right, honesty is the key to a good relationship."  
  
"Give me a break." Darien mumbled.  
  
"You know Drew it's no use telling him this; it's absolutely hopeless in fact. I have yet to see you with a girl and now I know why. Who would want an dishonest, all around pain in the butt for a boyfriend? I really pity the girl that ends up with you." Serena said harshly.  
  
Darien felt those words slice his heart into a million little pieces. 'Is that how she really feels about me?' he wondered in despair. Darien felt the eyes of every single person in the arcade on him, at the moment he just wanted to disappear. Trying to keep the dignity that he had left, he rose from his seat, tossed a few bills on the counter and left without a word.  
  
"Serena I think you just hurt him really bad." Andrew said as he watched Darien's retreating form.  
  
"I know. I-I'll apologize the next time I see him." Serena said softly. "I don't know what to do about Darien. I want to yell and beat the crap out of him for causing me to lose my boyfriend but then again I want him to kiss me again. I'm just so confused Drew. What should I do?" Serena asked, putting her head between her hands.  
  
"You like Darien?" Andrew questioned.  
  
"Well...yeah. His kiss just felt so familiar and so right and- I just don't know what to do."  
  
"It doesn't surprise me that you like him." Andrew said with a shake of his head. "I think you should really give him a chance the next time you see him. Express you feelings for him and I got the perfect place and time for you to do it tomorrow." Andrew pulled a pen from his pocket and wrote something down on a napkin before handing it to Serena.  
  
Serena's eyes scanned the napkin. "What's this?"  
  
"Darien's address-"  
  
"Why would I need this?"  
  
"Tomorrow is Darien's birthday and a few guys and I were planning to go over there at four and celebrate. You should come."  
  
"Birthday? I didn't know it was birthday tomorrow."  
  
"No many people do. Darien doesn't like to make a big fuss about his birthday. He says' Why draw attention to the fact that your turning one year older?'."  
  
"How old is he turning?"  
  
"Nineteen. So are you going to come?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena's finger paused before the doorbell. She was uncertain if she should have come. 'No use in chickening out now.' she thought as she pushed the doorbell. 'I told Andrew that I was coming so I'm going to.' Serena told herself as the door opened and Darien appeared.   
  
"S-Serena what are you doing here?" Darien asked in surprise.  
  
"Andrew said-"  
  
"Oh! Yeah Andrew told me that you were coming but I'm still kind surprised that you showed. Come on in." Darien said ushering her inside. Serena handed him a small package as she stepped inside.  
  
Serena entered and froze. She then slowly walked over to the mantel. She gave on last glance to Darien before fainting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Muhahaha...cliffhanger. What happened? Review to find out.  
  
Ja! 


	4. Figuring it out

Between Love and Hate Chapter 4: Figuring it out  
  
AN: Hi minna. Here's the latest chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon and the others but this story does belong to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena's head was a whirlwind of confused thoughts and emotions. She wasn't sure what to think or how to feel at the moment. 'It can't be true! It just can't!' Her mind was screaming. 'But on the other hand everything would make so much more sense if it were true.' The thing was she didn't want it to be true.  
  
"Serena. Serena." a voice called softly.  
  
"Who's calling my name?" Serena wondered.  
  
"Serena!" the voice became more insistent.  
  
"Wake up meatball head!"  
  
Serena's eyes snapped open. "Don't call me meatball head you jerk!" Serena retorted automatically.  
  
"I told you that would wake her up."  
  
Serena blinked her eyes a few times until everything came into focus.  
  
The first thing that came in focus was a pair of stormy blue eyes gazing down at her. "What are you doing here?" Serena mumbled.  
  
"You're at my apartment."  
  
Serena pushed herself into a sitting position and looked at the concerned faces of Chad, Andrew, Greg, and...Darien. "Wha-" Serena began.  
  
"You fainted Serena. You really gave me- all of us a scare." Darien explained. "Why did you faint?"  
  
"I-" Serena gulped. She couldn't possibly tell them the real reason she fainted. That she had found out that Darien and Tuxedo Mask were- she couldn't even bear to think of what she found out, it was just too awful. 'So what do I tell them?'  
  
"I- I was feeling a little light headed. Nothing a bit of food can't cure." Serena fibbed, forcing a smile.  
  
Darien looked at her skeptically for a moment before rolling his eyes. "It figures." he said getting up.  
  
"Let's cut the birthday cake so we can have some fun and I can get to the presents." Darien said with a boyish grin.  
  
"A little too eager about the presents, Darien?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I'm just curious as to what meat ball head got me, that's all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Thanks Greg." Darien said holding up a computer upgrade package for the rest to see. Serena wriggled nervously between Andrew and Chad. Darien only had two more presents to open, Andrew's and hers. Chad had given him a rock 'n' roll CD and Greg had given him a computer upgrade package, both pretty good gifts, so she was pretty nervous of what he would think of her gift. Instead of opening her gift first like she thought he would, he had opened almost everyone else's before hers, a typical Darien thing.  
  
Darien made a move for the next present and just when she thought he was going to grab her he grabbed Andrew's gift. He picked the package up and met Serena's gaze with a smirk on his face, before turning his attention back to the present.  
  
'He knows what he is doing to me and he's enjoying every moment of it!' Serena silently fumed.  
  
Darien caefully unwrapped the package and slid the box out. "Just so I know before I open it, nothings going to jump out at me this year is it?" Darien asked, directing his question at the sandy haired man.  
  
Andrew gave him a hurt look. "Why do you always assume my present is always some kind of practical joke?"  
  
"Because every year that's what it always is." Darien replied.  
  
"Well I can guarantee that it's nothing like what I've ever given you."  
  
"That's what scares me." Darien said opening the lid. Darien's eyes widened and he shut the box fast. "Drew!" he hissed at a smiling Andrew.  
  
"What? You aren't going to show us what it is, like you did with the other gifts?" Serena smiled when Darien reddened.  
  
"I don't think someone your age needs to see this." Darien said.  
  
"What do you mean someone my age?!" Serena demanded.  
  
"Exactly what I said."  
  
Serena glared at him. "I'll just have Drew tell me what he got you later."  
  
"No!" Darien yelled quickly. Everyone looked at him. "I mean-no. I'll show you." Darien replied more calmly this time. "Just don't- never mind." Darien changed his mind and opened the box and pulled out a pair of black silk boxers with the words "Good Stuff" written across the front.  
  
Everyone but Darien burst out laughing. Darien's face reddened even more. When the laughter quieted, Serena replied. "I've seen boxers before...not ones with that particular saying but..." Serena choked back laughter.  
  
"Come on Dare; show them the other thing I got you."  
  
"There's more?" Serena asked wiping her eyes.  
  
"Oh yeah." Andrew said.  
  
Darien pulled out a box and held it up. Serena's eyes widened as the guys roared with laughter. She remained silent.  
  
'What would-wait! They must not know!' Serena thought.  
  
The guys quieted when they realized Serena was not laughing with them. Darien met Serena's gaze. "I told you guys someone her age should not see something like that. It's upset her."  
  
"Darien, I've seen condoms before." Serena replied quietly.  
  
Everyone turned their gaze on her. "Serena tell me you did not-" An infuriated Andrew began.  
  
Serena opened her mouth to answer when Chad jumped in. "Because right now its time to party dudes!" he said jumping up, pulling Serena up with him. He turned the stereo onto a blaring rock 'n' roll station and started dancing with Serena. Serena inwardly sighed with relief for the distraction. Soon the others joined them.  
  
They all danced for a while before Serena decided to get a drink and pulled Chad off with her. She led him out to the balcony and shut the doors behind them. Serena leaned on the rail gazing at the city below, Chad stood next to her.  
  
"I just wanted to thank you for saving me back there," Serena said.  
  
"No problem. I know what it feels like when people put you on the spot like that."  
  
"I love Andrew but he can be a bit..." Serena searched for the word.  
  
"Overprotective." Chad put in.  
  
"Yeah." there was silence between the two. Serena turned her head toward him. "You know I didn't-" Serena began.  
  
Chad held up his hand. "You don't have to explain anything to me."  
  
"Thanks." Serena said hugging Chad. He seemed stunned at first, his arms still at his sides before wrapping his arms around the small blond.  
  
"Let's go back in." he said as he pulled away. Serena nodded and allowed him to lead her back inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone had made their way back to the table when Chad and Serena came back in. "Why did you guys stop dancing?"  
  
"I forgot I hadn't opened your present yet." Darien said holding up a bunny wrapped box.  
  
Serena groaned. "I was just hoping you'd forget about it period." She said as she sank into a chair.  
  
Darien raised an eyebrow. "Is it that bad?" he asked with a teasing smile.  
  
"Just open it." Serena said.  
  
Darien tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box. He gasped.  
  
"You hate it, don't you?" Serena asked.  
  
Darien carefully picked up the crystallized rose. Each petal showed intricate detail. "This is beautiful."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you meatball head."  
  
"You had to ruin the moment didn't you?" Serena asked, but she was smiling while she said it.  
  
"It's getting late you guys, we better get going." Andrew interupted.  
  
Greg looked at his watched. "But it's only *umph* Andrew had elbowed him in the stomach. "Yeah, it's getting late, let's go guys." Greg agreed, glaring at Andrew.  
  
Everyone got up and headed toward the door. "Serena stay." Darien said grabbing the blond's wrist as she tried to exit.  
  
Serena watched as the last of the guys exit. She looked longingly at the door, during the party she had managed to put the information she had learned about Darien and Tuxedo Mask out of her mind but now that she was with alone with Darien it was all coming back.  
  
Darien shut the door and turned around. "What aren't you telling me?" he asked.  
  
Serena gulped. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean you've been acting weird since you've been here, first fainting as soon as you walk into my apartment-"  
  
"I told you I was feeling lightheaded-" Serena attempted.  
  
"You know at first I bought that, but now I don't. It was something else that caused you to faint. Then you act all weird to me the entire time. I know I'm not your favorite person but that was ridiculous. There's just something you're not telling me that's causing you to act like this and I want to know what it is."  
  
Serena was quite before replying. "There- There is something I'm not telling you." Serena said.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"When I came here I figured out something. There have been signs of it everywhere, but I'm just figuring it out now. I know your secret...about you...and Tuxedo Mask."   
  
Darien's eyes widened. "W-what?"  
  
"I know Darien....I know that you're...gay...."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Where you expecting that? Please review.  
  
JA! 


	5. I know

AN: First off I want to say THANK YOU to all of you who reviewed last time.^-^ Second this is the last chapter to Between Love and Hate, finally I've finished it. I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon and the others but this story does belong to me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I know Darien....I know that you're...gay...."  
  
Darien's eyes widened. That had not been what he was expecting to hear her say. He'd been expecting her to say that she knew that he was Tuxedo Mask and he had braced himself for that but not to hear that she thought he was gay. "I must be hearing things, repeat that one more time." Darien said slowly.  
  
"I know that your gay." Serena repeated.  
  
"What?!" Darien exclaimed, still not believing what he was hearing.  
  
"Darien, it's nothing to be ashamed of. There are lots of people who are gay..." Serena continued her speech but Darien tuned it out.   
  
Darien slumped down on the sofa. Finally the information began to sink in and he found himself smiling. Serena finished her speech and looked at him. "I knew that would make you feel better about being gay." She said.  
  
Not able to hold it back anymore Darien roared with laughter. Serena stood there with a look of confusion on her face. When his laughter resided to chuckles he spoke. "How the hell do you figure that I'm gay?"  
  
"Your apartment..." Serena began.  
  
"I know my apartment may be extremely clean for a guy but that doesn't mean I'm gay, just neat. "Wait! Let me guess, it's the way I dress." Darien said motioning to his baggy cargo pants and t-shirt, a typical guy ensombol. He roared with laughter.  
  
Serena stood their with a frown on her face. 'I don't get it. He has to be gay. There are signs of it everywhere, but he's just laughing it off. Maybe he's still embarassed to admit it still.' Serena thought.  
  
"Do the guys know?" Serena asked interupting his laughter. Darien wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about meatball head? I'm not gay."  
  
"But-" Serena began.  
  
"What would even make you think I was gay in the first place?" Darien asked.  
  
Serena turned and walked over to the mantel. She trailed her hand along it. 'All of this just doesn't make sense. I know this is where Tuxedo Mask took me. This is his apartment!' Serena thought as she flipped open the book o the mantel. 'Property of Darien Shields.' she read. Her eyes widened with realization. 'Why didn't I see this before? How could I have been so stupid as to think that Tuxedo Mask and Darien were lovers, when in fact they're the same person!' Serena thought as the pieces fell together.  
  
Now that she had figured it out she wasn't sure how to take it. Should she be angry or happy? On one hand this jerk had broken her heart and moments ago he had been making fun of her. Then again both of the guys she loved were the same guy. That did make things eaiser but still....  
  
"Well..."Darien persisted.  
  
Serena turned and looked at him. "I don't know what I was thinking your not gay." Serena said quietly.  
  
"Finally you get that!" Darien exclaimed throwing his hands up.  
  
"You're Tuxedo Mask!" Serena exclaimed.  
  
Darien's eyes widened. "H-how...?" he sputtered out.  
  
"Like I said there's evidence of it everywhere, I just enterpreted it wrong. I took it as you and Tuxedo Mask and you were lovers. It never occured to me that him and you were the same person, until a second ago." Serena paused and picked up a leather bound book from the mantel. "This helped me figure it out. Tuxedo Mask showed me this book one time. He said it was a first additon book personally signed by its author and that it was given to him by a friend of his for his eighteenth birthday." Serena said as she placed it back on the mantel.  
  
Darien sat rigidly on the sofa. "You w-won't tell anyone, w-will you?"  
  
"Even if I wanted to I couldn't." Serena said. 'I couldn't because my own secret would be discovered with it.' Serena thought.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Serena sighed. 'How do I explain this? Should I even explain this to him?' Serena wondered. She looked at Darien. His eyes showed fear and confusion and many more emotions. Serena turned and sighed. 'I should have just kept my big mouth shut, now I have to explain this to Darien.'  
  
Serena turned on her heal suddenly. "If you so much as crack a smile as to what I am about to show you, I will turn you to moondust, got that?" Serena demanded. Darien nodded.  
  
Serena grabbed her broach and shouted, "Moon prism power!" Darien gasped as he watched Serena transform into sailor moon before him.  
  
'She's sailor moon? I would have never...' Darien was in a state of shock. 'Wait! This is a good thing. Sailor Moon and Serena are the same person. I don't have to choose between them.' Darien thought. He stood, looked at Serena and smiled.  
  
Sailor Moon reached for her moon wand and pointed it at Darien. Darien jumped back. "Hey! What are you doing?"  
  
"I told you if you so much as cracked a smile, I'd turn you to moondust."  
  
"I'm smiling because I'm happy; I'm not making fun of you." Darien said sincerely. Sailor Moon put her moon wand back.  
  
"Happy?" She asked.  
  
Darien stepped toward the blond and grabbed her hands. "Yes, happy. You have no idea how miserable I made myself trying to choose between you and Sailor Moon."  
  
"Actually I do because I felt the same when I had to choose between you and Tuxedo Mask." Serena smiled. Then her smile turned to a frown. "Wait a second. So you broke up with me (sailor moon) for me (Serena)?"  
  
"Ironic isn't it?"  
  
"Messed up was what I was thinking but ironic works."  
  
"Either way, it all worked out in the end. We're together and that's all that matters." Darien said.  
  
"Mmhmm." Serena agreed as Darien pulled her toward him for a kiss. His lips met hers in a soft kiss. He deepened the kiss and pulled back suddenly. "What-?" Serena began.  
  
"Do you pity yourself?" Darien asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"At the arcade you said you'd pity the girl who ended up with me, so I want to know if you pity yourself." Darien said, smirking.  
  
Serena smiled sheepishly. "About that...that's kind of the reason I came to your birthday party, to apologize to you about the things I said the other day at the arcade. I was to angry and upset to think clearly but I was still way out of line. I want to make it up to you, that's if you forgive me?" Serena asked hopefully.  
  
"Already forgiven." Darien said pulling Serena toward him. "As for how you can make it up to me, I have an idea or two." Darien said lowering his face toward Serena. Their lips meeting in an earth shattering kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow! I finally finished this story. I'm kind of going to miss it...but it will give me more time to work on my other stories....Also please be sure to to check out my sailor moon fanfiction website at: www.geocities.com/thundercrash15  
  
And don't forget to review.  
  
JA! 


End file.
